Electronic devices are available in many different shapes and sizes, each of which may be best suited for a specific task or specific set of tasks. For example, laptop computers, smartphones, desktop computers, tablet computers may each have hardware and software which enables them to perform a specific task or a specific set of tasks. Due to hardware and software constraints, some of those electronic devices may not be capable or may not be best suited for performing a particular task. For example, since smart phones are generally designed to be highly portable, such electronic devices are often equipped with a small display and may, therefore, not be best suited for displaying and navigating content.
In some circumstances, a user may wish to navigate or browse content but may find that the electronic device which they are using is limited in its ability to display detailed content due to a small display size, or other restrictions on the graphical user interface functionality. In the case of lists of items, the electronic device may only be able to display a small amount of information about each item. To see more detailed content associated with each item it may be necessary to select and open each item in turn until a desired item is found. When navigating a lengthy list, this may be a cumbersome approach.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.